Project Summary (Data Core): As described for each of the molecular signatures, anatomy, functional measures and genetic tools research segments, the Comprehensive Center on Mouse Brain Cell Atlas will be generating large scale datasets of different modalities and originating from different institutions. The Data Core will provide centralized data management systems to collect and integrate the diverse data collections and provide data processing and mapping infrastructure and expertise to transform raw data into quantitative cell characterization features. Within this Center, across the BRAIN Initiative Cell Census Network (BICCN) and across the community there is an increasing need to enhance data interoperability and harmonization among data producers to allow meaningful data integration and simplified data accessibility and reuse. Atlases and common coordinate systems play a fundamental role in gathering, analyzing, communicating, and standardizing data. We will develop data management systems to store and manage data and metadata generated from researchers within the Center and facilitate the submission of data and analyses to the BCDC. We will develop tools and methods to support the mapping of data to a mouse brain common coordinate system, and support processing, quantification and analysis for cell type characterization, classification and census. Finally, the Data Core will form a strong partnership with other BICCN centers and the BRAIN Cell Data Center (BCDC) to collaboratively build up brain cell type atlases with broadly accessible common coordinate systems to integrate and disseminate the brain cell census data.